Amor no correspondido
by hades2006
Summary: Miroku creyo que nunca sango iba a dejarlo sin embargo sucedio, Lograra miroku recuperarla. fic dedicado a July pareja miroku x sango. Crossower con Samurai x y otras series


Fan fic

Amor no correspondido

Antes que nada quiero dedicar este fic a mi amiga July(Jezsa111) ya que hacia meses o quisas anos atras le habia prometido escribirle una historia pero nunca me habia decidido a hacerlo encerio. No se si esta historia llegue a ser tan Buena e impactante xD como las tuyas solo espero que te guste y me dez tu apoyo para seguir escribiendo. Un saludo para ti

Igualmente espero el apoyo de las personas que vayan a leer este fic

**Advertencia.**

Se que la mayoria de son fans de kagome y muchos detestan a kikyou. Pero a mi me gusta mejor dicho la amo, la adoro. En este fic ella representa un papel importante ( almenos para mi)

Si no la soportas o crees que te va dar un paro cardiaco porfavor no leas mi fic y asi evitamos un problema

Ahora si con el fic

Cap 1 el pelirojo entra en accion

Una chica de aproximadamente 17 anos, piel morena clara, de cabello castano y de estrambotica Figura Salia de su lujosa mansion hacia la escuela. Corrio apresuramente hacia una estacion de Metro, y era raro ver a una muchacha de tal categoria tomar metro pero tenia su auto en el taller y si tomaba la Limusina iba a llegar mas tarde de lo que iba a llegar

LLego a la estacion bajo las escaleras y saco una tarjeta que tenia escrita en el medio Gold pass. Desliso la tarjeta por la banda y el tubo de seguridad se quito del medio, fue directo hacia los bagones. Vio dos direcciones una para el norte y otra para el sur. Tomo al sur y espero a que llegara el metro.

Pasaron 5 minutos y llego. Se subio y vio que habian muy pocas personas en la cabina donde estaba.

El metro avanzaba rapidamente y en cada estacion mas gente salia y menos entraba. Pasaron Cerca de 25 minutos. Solo quedababa ella.

Carajo ! murmuro la chica, no me gusta montarme en esta mierda y menos si estoy sola.

Llego a la estacion que le tocaba( Estacion animas) y cuando se bajo se dirigio a la salida cuando dos tipos empezaron a acercarse a ella

A DONDE VAS RICURA ? dijo uno

Los tres sujetos empezaron a acercarse mas y mas

Que quieren de mi ? dijo la castana bastante aterrorizada

Porque el miedo preciosa, solo queremos divertirnos un rato contigo jejejejejejeje. Y diciendo esto los sujetos intentaron besar a la chica a la fuerza y a manocearla( tocarla). Ella golpeo a los 3 tipos e intento correr pero no pudo ya que aparecieron otros dos degenerados con nabajas muy afiladas y tiraron a la castana al piso y justo cuando los 3 iban a desnudarla y abusar de ella escucharon una voz.

! SUELTENLA !

Los sujetos se voltearon a ver y vieron a un chico pelirrojo, de cabello largo y de estatura baja.

LARGO DE AQUI IMBESIL dijo uno de los sujetos, si no quieres morir mejor largate !

Eso es algo que deberia decir yo. Dijo el pelirrojo con una Mirada fria.

VETE AL INFIERNO MALDITO dijo uno de los sujetos sacando la nabaja y corriendo para apunalear al pelirrojo.

El sujeto estaba cada vez mas cerca del pelirrojo. El chico saco lo que parecia ser una espada de madera. Cuando el sujeto iba a dar el golpe, este lo esquivo con facilidad y golpeo con su espada al sujeto muy fuerte en el estomago dejandolo inconciente. Los otros al ver que su companero estaba desmayado atacaron atacaron al pelirrojo, dos con pistolas y los otros dos con las nabajas. El pelirrojo se movio y esquivo las balas y los cuchillos, al final solo quedaba uno que con su pistola le disparo y vio como falsamente le dio en la cabeza.

JAJA TE DI HIJO DE PERRA !!!

Mejor mira bien pendejo y aparecio el pelirrojo por detras y le asesto un golpe en toda la cabeza.

Los 5 sujetos estaban el el suelo inconciente. Solo quedaban el y ya.

Oiga se encuentra bien ?

Pero la castana seguia paralizada. El pelirojo seguia acercandose y la vio fijamente.

Al Paracer no se encuentra Lastima dijo el Pelirrojo. Tengo que irme, tenga mas cuidado porfavor y diciendo esto fue hacia una esquina y cogio lo que parecia ser un instrumento musical.

Antes de irme mi nombre es Kenshin Himura mucho gusto. Y diciendo esto salio de la estacion.

La castana estaba colorada pero tenia que salir de ese trance sino llegaria tardisimo a su colegio.

Bueno termino el primer cap de este intento de fic xD. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y espero que la idea de poner a kenshin no te haya molestado. Si quieres detalles de porque a un personaje de samurai X te lo explico por msn July

Cuidense todos

PD no aparecio Kikyou TT

PD 2, perdon por los horrores ortograficos, prometo reeditar pronto.


End file.
